


viknik vampiric fic

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Glitter, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: yuuri glitters and appropriate references are made





	viknik vampiric fic

Ever since he started competing, Yuuri has constantly been told that he has  _ a little bit of glitter just there no up a bit yeah there.  _ He doesn’t really mind, especially not when all of his friends are skaters who understand why he’s permanently covered in glitter of one colour of another. When he was 11, his mother joked that she could tell everywhere he’d been at the inn because it sparkled. She said that he was leaving his magic behind him and Yuuri holds that sentiment dear in his heart.

However, things got a little different when Yuuri was in high school and a book series changed the course of his high school life.

Yuuri never had much time for books. He was quiet but he wasn’t much of a reader - unless it involved Viktor Nikiforov then he’d be all over it. Yuuri was very single minded. He liked skating so he read about skating  and Viktor Nikiforov and he thought about skating  and Viktor Nikiforov and he talked about skating  and Viktor Nikiforov .

So he was surprised when his classmates started referring to him as Edward. 

At Hallowe’en that year, people constantly quipped that he should be dressed up as a vampire and Yuuri had been very confused as to why his scarecrow costume hadn’t sufficed. 

Ice Castle Hasetsu put on a Hallowe’en exhibition that year with all the children from the figure skating club. Yuuko was the narrator because she was older and wasn’t nervous about speaking in front of a crowd. Yuuri was the vampire in the story and Yuuko had told him he needed extra glitter  _ like in the stories, Yuuri!  _ He didn’t know what stories she meant - he didn’t remember any Dracula stories having glittery vampires before - but he’d nodded because Yuuko was his best friend and he liked glitter anyway.

Everybody at the exhibition told him how good he was and that they were looking forward to watching him at the Junior Grand Prix. This was Yuuri’s second year in the JGP and all of Hasetsu had started to worship him as their own rising star.

Yuuri glittered all the way through high school and all the way through college. It was actually Phichit who finally explained his teenage nickname to him.

“Yuuri!” Phichit says when Yuuri dresses up in a generic vampire costume for the Hallowe’en party Phichit is dragging him to. “You look just like Edward Cullen with the glitter.”

“Who?” Yuuri asks, noticing that Phichit has ceased to look shocked at Yuuri’s abysmal knowledge of popular culture.

Phichit merely rolls his eyes and says, “the vampire from those Twilight books. You know, the glittery, sexy vampires. You look like them.”

Now that he thinks about it, Yuuri  _ does  _ remember hearing about those books.

“Oh yeah,” he says nonchalantly. “Didn’t they make them into movies?”

Phichit grins and he gets that mischievous look in his eye that only ever spells trouble for Yuuri.

“What?” He says slowly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Phichit just keeps grinning. 

“Yuuri, how badly do you want to go to this party?” He asks.

Yuuri shoots him a look. “I think we both know the answer to that but I’m worried about what else you’re planning to make me do.”

“How about...stay in with me and watch the Twilight movies?”

Yuuri considers it. As things stand, he’d overwhelmingly rather stay at home and watch films with Phichit than go to a party and spend the whole time wishing he was at home watching films with Phichit. It’s a no-brainer really. 

“Alright,” he agrees and starts to take off his cape but Phichit holds up a finger.

“Ah-ah!” He scolds. “It’s still Hallowe’en. Costumes stay on.”

Yuuri nods. He can live with that.

Later, Yuuri has decided that the Twilight films are absolute garbage. For one, he doesn’t think he looks anything  _ like  _ this Edward Cullen guy. There’s no way he’s that sparkly at all times. Phichit jokes that he has Yuuri’s surly look which Yuuri attempts to counter by shooting him a surly look. Needless to say, this backfires.

“So, did he save the baby...by eating her vagina?” Yuuri asks after several glasses of red wine, head laning lazily against Phichit’s shoulder.

Phichit shrugs, making Yuuri whine as he’s dislodged. “I dunno. They never really explained it. He just…” He makes a vague gesture. “Saves the baby, I guess?”

Yuuri considers this and then nods. “Seems legit.”

(Though he thinks they’re absolutely terrible, the Twilight saga quickly becomes Yuuri’s guilty pleasure and he watches them with Phichit sometimes when they’ve both had a little too much red wine. They will also watch The King and the Skater because, well, Phichit.)

When Yuuri is 24, Viktor is running a hand through his hair. His head is on Viktor’s shoulder and they’re settled on the couch in Viktor’s flat watching Ice Princess. Yuuri sighs against his fiancé and closes his eyes. He knows this film off by heart anyway.

“Yuuri,” Viktor hums. “You’ve still got glitter in your hair.”

Yuuri hums acknowledgement. “My mum used to say it was fairydust.”

Viktor’s hand stills and Yuuri sits up, bliss turning to concern when he sees Viktor clutching his chest. 

“That’s so  _ cute!”  _ Viktor squeaks, burying his face in his hands. “That’s so unfair. You’re not allowed to be cute at this time of night.”

Yuuri chuckles. “Well, at school people started calling me Edward after those vampire movies.”

Viktor tilts his head to the side. “Vampire movies?”

Yuuri smirks. “You haven’t seen them? Oh, Vitya, I know what we’re marathoning tonight.”

And with that, Yuuri goes to fetch some wine.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour so apologies omg


End file.
